


For The Rest of Our Lives

by sansgasmic



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comforting, Crying, M/M, Vanilla Kink, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansgasmic/pseuds/sansgasmic
Summary: The day has finally arrived. The machine is finished and Sans can go home. Today might be the last time Red gets to spend with Sans and his last chance to confess his feelings.





	For The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Sans' “entrance” can be whatever hole you like. He does have a dick though…but hey! Futa’s are awesome! (I think so anyway…)
> 
> About the tree in waterfall.....I just wanted there be be a tree okay? (wish I could add the artwork I made for this fic. RIP NSFW Tumblr)
> 
> Last thing. A constellation story popped into my head from a movie I saw and I tied it in with the story. http://earthsky.org/brightest-stars/vega-brilliant-blue-white-is-third-brightest-star
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Waterfall….the air there has always been cool, calm and quiet. Often, the only sound that can be heard is running water and the occasional whispers of the echo flowers. It’s also the best place to see the “stars”….and Sans loves stars….Red decided to bring Sans to Waterfall so they could look at the “stars” together.

It’s been two years since Sans ended up in Underfell…..During those two years,Red slowly fell in love with Sans….Today is the day he’s been dreading for a long time….Confessing….It’s hard enough without knowing that tomorrow Sans could be gone…..Together, they fixed the machine…..It’s now….or never….

Red and Sans lay still on the ground and look up at the “stars”. Neither of them say anything for a while.

“See those stars there.” Sans circled his left arm around some “stars.”

“Yeah…?”

“That’s the Tanabata constellation ….I think….”

“Tana what?”

Sans chuckled then replied “ Tan..a…bata….Tanabata…or at least I think that’s how you say it.The japanese legend behind it is sad but….also beautiful.”

“Japanese?” Red said as he sat up slightly.

“Ummm….they’re a races of humans.”

“Oh…okay….” Red squinted his eyes, trying to see the constellation. “ So…what’s the legend?”

“Tanabata, a goddess fell in love with a mortal named Kengyu. Tanabata’s father finds out about their relationship and forbids them to see each other. The lovers were put into the sky away from each other….but….the sky gods were kind. Once a year on the seventh night of the seventh moon…..a bridge is formed so they can meet. For Kengyu, the voyage is dangerous, and sometimes he doesn’t make it in time to see Tanabata….She’ll cry and make it rain if Kengyu was too late…..but if it doesn’t rain on that day….They got to see each other.”

Red tilted his head and stared at the “stars”. He sighed and put his skull into the palm of his hand. “ That’s a fucked up legend if you ask me.”

“That’s…true…depending on how you think about it.” Sans sat himself up and looked at Red. “ Once a year, they get to see each other. Despite all that time apart…..they still love each other.”

Seeing the look on Sans face made Red blush a little. He turned away. With a growl, he said “ It’s FUCKED….UP…! One day out of a year…they MIGHT get to see each other…”

Neither Sans or Red say anything for a while.

With a sad sigh, Sans slowly laid back down on the ground.

“One day a year….wouldn’t be enough for me…..” Sadness cracked in Red’s voice. He turned to look at Sans.

“It….wouldn’t be for me either….” Sans replied sadly.

Slowly, Red got up and on top of Sans.

Puzzled, Sans blinked and said “Red?”

With a sad yet angry expression, Red said “ I…” He paused and took a deep breathe. “ I love you….”

Sans gasped in shock. “W..What?”

“I love you Sans….” Red looked at Sans with sad, scared, puppy dog eyes. He gave Sans a quick peck on his mouth.

Sans gasped.He laid still, shocked and confused. Tears started to form in Sans eyes. Suddenly, he pushed Red off, stood up and started to walk away.

“H-HEY!” Red shouted in concern and anger. He saw those tears…..something is wrong… He stumbled to his feet then teleported in front of Sans.

Sans jumped back , turned and began to run.

“SANS!! WAIT!!” Again, Red teleported in front of Sans. This time, he waited till just the right moment so that he could be close enough to catch Sans.

Sans nearly knocked Red down onto the ground! “Let…LET GO!!” He struggled to get free from Red’s hug.

“NO!” Skillfully, Red grabbed hold of Sans’ wrists and pushed him up against a nearby tree. “ Why’d you run Sans?!?”

Sans lowered his head and didn’t respond.

“Why?!? You could have teleported if you wanted to !!” Red shouted with anger and confusion in his voice. After he took a few deep breaths and a sigh, he lowered his voice. “ Why…..?”

Quietly, Sans starts to cry. “ I…I don’t believe you….”

“W..What?!”

Louder, Sans cried out “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU !! ” He lowered his head more. “I…I hate you…..I HATE YOU….!”

Red lowered his body a bit too see Sans face. He opened his eyes wide when saw Sans’ face….

Sans’ cheekbones where bright blue….Tears were falling down his skull….

“You’re lying….” Red replied in whisper. He quickly lowered his hands from Sans’ wrists. He shot several bones around Sans’ wrists so he’d stay pinned to the tree. Most of the bones were white, but a few where red so that Sans wouldn’t move too much. Gently, with both hands, he lifted Sans skull up and kissed him sweetly.

“Hmm??!?” Sans squirmed. His moans sounded confused, sad and like … he was enjoying it a little.

“Sans….” Red began to lick Sans’ neck and nibble on it. He slipped his hand under Sans’ shirt and gently caressed Sans’ ribs.

“N…No…! !” Sans protested as he squirmed weakly. “ S…Stop it…!”

“Not until you tell me the truth….” Red began to pant and moan in pleasure.Touching Sans like this felt so good. He started to stroke Sans spine lovingly and-

Sans began to cry out louder!

“S…Sans…?” Immediately, Red stopped. He backed up a bit to look at Sans.“ Wh…What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!” he thought to himself.Quickly, he pulled the bones out of the tree and de-summoned the red bones. He caught Sans before he fell to the ground. “ It’s okay! I… FUCK ….! Sans…I…I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!! ” Tightly, he hugged Sans and rocked him gently. “ I…I don’t what go into me….I’m sorry….!”

Sans cried and cried for a while. Eventually he calmed down. “How long….?”

“Huh?”

“How long….have you….?…”

“Loved you?…..” Red paused and thought. “ Over a year….”

Out of the blue, Sans shoved Red off and starts to hit him. “ WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING TILL TODAY!!”

“OW!! W-WHAT?!? ME?!? WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU!?!?” After getting hit a few times, Red managed to grab Sans wrists.

“I WAS TOO SCARED!!”

“I WAS SCARED TOO YA KNOW!!”

Sans continued to try and hit Red. “ I …I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO!!” He stopped struggling and lowered his head. Tearfully, Sans said “ You…..you always…. talked about …..fixing the machine ….and…. getting me home….!”

“I did not!” Red protested.

“Yes you did!”

Red sighed then said “ Well …YOU always talked about going home and about your bro…..”

“No I didn’t!!”

Red chuckled then sighed. “ You’re right….and I’m right too….Fair enough?” Gently, he wiped the tears off Sans’ skull with both hands.

Slightly, Sans nodded.

“So…..you gonna confess to me now…?” Red said with a sweet smile.

“N…No…”

“No???”

“ I….I can’t …..I can’t say it….!” Sans moved away from Red, cried and covered his face.

“Sans???”

“I…I can’t…..!….If I say it…I…oh god…!…..I…I don’t know what to do….!”

“Say it Sans….” Red gently hugged Sans and kissed the top of his skull. “ Say it….”

Sans shook his head no and weakly pushed away from Red.

“I’ll go with you.”

Sans stopped crying and looked at Red. “W…what…?”

“I’ll go with you….”

“B…but…..”

“But what? My brother? He can take care of himself……Bastard will probably throw a party when I’m gone.” Red smiled and chuckled.

“ …No…y..you’re wrong….He’s your brother….He’d miss you and….you’d miss him too….”

“ That’s true….. but I’d miss you much more….and there ain’t NO FUCKING WAY I’m seeing you once a year or less.Got it…?”

Sans cried quietly and sniffled. He opened his mouth a few times to talk, but nothing came out.

“You think too much…..” Red whispered sweetly before he kissed Sans on his cheek.“ I’m going with you…..”

“B…But….!”

“END. OF. DISCUSSION.” Red said in a seductive and irritated voice. Sweety, he kissed Sans.

Sans moaned out quietly in a sad..but also sexy voice.

Carefully and slowly, Red pushed Sans down to the ground. He kissed Sans for a while until Sans didn’t sound so sad. “ Sans…” he whispered sweetly before he kissed Sans’ neck. Softly, he caressed Sans ribs through his shirt. He could feel Sans squirm a bit under him.

“R…Red…d…don’t…!”

“Hmm? Don’t what?” Red replied with a chuckled. “Don’t stop?” He slipped his hands under Sans’ shirt. Lovingly, he caressed Sans’ ribs and spine.

Sans gasped then moaned in pleasure and confusion. “D…don’t…t..touch me …like that…!”

“Like this?” Red began to rub Sans’ spine faster.

Sans moaned louder and began to squirm more. “OH GOD!…P…Please…s..stop…!”

“Stop….overthinking….Just relax….”

“P..Please Red…s…stop…I…..I feel….really….WEIRD!!” Sans gasped loudly! His entire body jerked for a second then relaxed.

A sudden flash of blue light caught Red’s attention. He stopped touching Sans and changed his position a bit. “ Well well well.” He chuckled seductively as he pulled Sans’ pants and underwear off.

“N-No..! D-Don’t take my pants off…!” Sans clumsy tried to grab his pants and underwear. “H-Hey!! Red!”

Red gasped in awe. “Fuck…look at that….” Quickly, Red began to lick Sans’ entrance.

“W..What?!? Oh GOD!!” Sans squirmed, moaned and whimpered in pleasure, confusion and with a hint of sadness.

Hungrily, Red slipped his tongue inside San’s hole and moved his tongue around.

Sans pushed on Red’s head and said “R…Red…d..don’t…do that…!” Sans jerked up suddenly.

Red stopped. He gasped for air for a bit before saying “ How’d that feel babe?….Good…?”

“ n…no…”

“Aw come on Sans….don’t lie….” Slowly, Red began to finger Sans. “What about this…?”

Sans moaned and gasped for air.

“Good?”

“N..No…!”

“No…how about….if I touch you…right about….”

Sans gasped out!

“…Here…” Red gently teased Sans’ sensitive spot. “That feel good?”

“y….yeah…..!”

“Yeah??”

“Y..Yes…it….it feels….g…. good….”

“Fuck yeah it does.” Red replied with a sexy smile. Quickly, he pulled his pants and underwear down just enough so that his dick was out. Slowly and softly, he jerked his dick. “You want more babe?”

Sans nods and whimpers.

“You want me inside you?”

Sans gasps in shock. “In….inside??”

“Yeah…”

“W…where?”

“Right…here…” Red gentle pushes against Sans’ entrance.

Again, Sans gasped in shock. He weakly tried to pull away from Red and sat up a bit. “N-No!” He stared at Red’s dick in fear. “It…it won’t fit!”

“It’ll fit.”

“It…it’s gonna hurt!”

“It won’t….I even made my dick smaller for ya.” Sweetly, Red gave Sans long kiss to calm him down. “First time?…”

Sans nodded slightly.

“I thought so….Don’t worry….I’ll be gentle….I promise….” Again, Red kissed Sans sweetly to help him relax. As he kissed him, he pulled Sans shirt up higher so that he could caress Sans ribs easier. Gently….he rubbed Sans ribs for a while. Then….slowly, he pushed just the tip of dick inside of Sans. He watched and listened to Sans closely. He wanted to be sure there wasn’t any sign of pain Sans’ voice or facial expression. “You alright?”

“M…mhmm…”

“Good….” Again, Red slowly pushed his dick deeper into Sans.

Sans gasps out and shut his eyes tightly.

“Shit…Too much?” Red asks.

“I…I don’t know….it….feels…strange….”

“Okay….” Red began to slowly pull his dick out. He intended to pull out entirely until he saw Sans’ expression and heard him moan out in pleasure. Slowly, he grinned and then chuckled. “You liked that didn’t ya?” Slowly, he pushed his dick back inside Sans’ entrance.

Sans moaned and whimpered quietly. “Oh…oh god….!” He whispered before covering his skull.

Red chuckled a bit. “Don’t hide your face babe.” He took hold of Sans’ wrists firmly and tried to move Sans’ hands from his skull.

“N..No….d…don’t look….!” Sans protested. He struggled to keep his skull hidden.

Again Red chuckled. “Aww…there’s no need to be shy babe…..Now….come on….” Red pulled on Sans’ wrists harder but not too hard. “There you are….beautiful….” Skillfully, he slid his hands up Sans’s wrist so he could hold his hands. Gently, Red moved forward and back.

Sans cried out in pleasure and confusion right before another blue flash of light appeared. He made a dick.

Red looked at Sans’ dick hungrily. If Sans had summoned it earlier, he would have given him a blowjob.

A bit confused, Sans open his eyes for a bit to see what he had summoned.

“Here babe…” Red stopped moving. He guided Sans’ left hand to his own dick. “Wrap your fingers around your dick…Now…move up and down like this…okay?”

Sans shut his eyes and moaned.

“Keep jerking yourself off alright?”

Hesitantly, Sans did as he was told.

Red began to move again at the same pace as before.

“ R…Red…” He said in a breathy voice. “ M…more….”

Out of shock and embarrassment, Red stopped. He regained his composure and chuckled. “ You want it faster?”

“yeah….just…a little bit….”

Red sighed as he let go of Sans hands. It’d be easier push into Sans faster if he held onto his hips. “Like this?” He said right before moving a bit faster in….and out….

“Oh….god…m..more…!”

Red moved a little bit faster.

Sans began to whimper and moan out louder.

“Oh fuck…! “ Red breathed heavily and moaned. “Oh fuck…You like that?”

“Y…Yeah…!”

“Think you can…. handle a little more Sans….?”

Sans nodded.

“Oh fuck….okay…here you go baby….” Red began to slightly thrust faster and harder. He could go MUCH faster and harder. That would probably be too hard and too fast for Sans right now….besides….Sans already felt REALLY good! “Oh….fuck…!” He began pant and moan out louder. “Fuck fuck FUCK!….” He could feel Sans getting tighter. “SANS….BABY….OH FUCK….You…feels so fucking good….! FUCK…. You…you close…?”

“I…I don’t know…!” Sans began to breathe faster and whimper quieter but in a higher pitch than before.

“Oh…I think you are…!…Oh…fuck yeah….! cum…cum for me baby….”

Sans cried out loudly suddenly! His entire tensed up and started to tremble!

“FUCK YEAH BABY! THAT’S IT…! OH…SHIT…!!” Red cried out loudly and tensed up when he came.

Both Sans and Red gasped for air for a while.

“Oh….oh fuck…!” Red said quietly as he smacked his skull. “ Shit….” He came inside of Sans…. “Sans….I…fuck…!” He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to ask…..what if-

Sans grabbed hold of Red’s shoulders. Shakily, he pulled himself up and kissed Red sweetly.

Red opened his eyes wide in shock for a second. He kissed Sans back sweetly and hugged Sans with one arm.

Hesitantly, Sans broke the kiss. Shyly, he whispered “ I….I love you….”

Red quietly chuckled happily. “ I love you too.” He kissed Sans sweetly….and Sans kissed him back.


End file.
